Closing In
by IfICouldIWould65
Summary: Feelings are aroused late one night at the burrow for Ron. Over the next week will he be able to alter Harry and his friendship forever by telling him? Slash.
1. Your Eyes Open

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Authors Note: This is based on an idea that came to me randomly. If there is interest in it, I will try my hardest to develop it into a story. I know that i suck at writing, but I am hoping to develop more skill through writing more often. Please review jsut to tell me what you think.

_thanks. georgie.

* * *

_

Ron tiptoed tiredly up the leaning stairs of the Burrow. When he finally reached the landing to his bedroom, he took off his shoes and opened the door silently. Just as he expected. Harry was on the twin bed opposite his own, already asleep. Ron's eyes quickly scanned over Harry's naked back, shoulder, and neck until his eyes came to rest on his face. His lips were parted and his eyelashes fluttered against the pillow from the effect of a nightmare. Ron swiftly but silently moved to Harry's side, transfixed as Harry subconsciously fought a battle with demons inside his head. Harry turned over kicking away at the heavy quilt revealing a heavily rising chest that was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Ron kneeled by the bed and held on to Harry's shaking hand. Harry's fidgeting immediately subsided. Ron's other hand went to remove Harry's glasses. His fingers gently brushed against some stray pieces of fringe and accidentally caressed Harry's scar. Harry's lips parted and he let out a throaty moan. Ron immediately felt his groin stiffen. He withdrew his hand suddenly, afraid as thousands of thoughts suddenly bombarded his brain. He slowly backed to his bed, took off his clothes, got into his bed, and turned his back to Harry.

* * *

The next morning Ron woke to find Harry's bed empty. He was silently relieved; he could at least put off a possibly awkward confrontation on his behalf for about the three minutes that it would take him to get down the stairs. When Ron arrived to the bottom floor, he peered around the entrance to the kitchen. His entire family was already around the crowded table, eating and laughing as they talked about the newspaper. Harry was busy jamming up a biscuit, laughing at a story that Fred was telling him. Ron went and he took his normal seat next to Harry. Harry tore his eyes from Fred's to take a moment to smile a Ron, before he went back to listening to Fred.

"Harry, pass the scrambled eggs please?" Ron said, trying to maintain his calm as he watched Harry's arms stretch across the table to get the eggs for Ron.

"Here you go." Harry said and he handed the plate to Ron. Their hands touched as Ron grabbed the plate, and as he felt the heat rush through him, and the electricity of their touch, he dropped the eggs into his lap. George and Fred laughed until tears came to their eyes, as a flustered Ron's ears turned pink. He picked the bits of egg out of his lap and Harry summoned the trash can. As Ron went to pick up a biscuit, he couldn't help but wonder if Harry had felt it too.

* * *

The next week was spent awkwardly. Even small talk that was exchanged with Harry proved to be a difficult task for Ron. As they sat their separate beds reading Quidditch magazines Harry's voice interrupted Ron's thoughts.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Have you gone senile Harry? It's pouring out there!" Ron said as he turned to look at his best friend.

"I know, but that's kind of why I want to go." Harry said as he looked out the window.

"Alright fine. But not for long."

Harry and Ron walked out to the edge of the forest onto the perimeter of the lake. They both slumped against the wide base of a large pine tree, watching the drops of rain bounce off of the water.

"I love it here." Harry said quietly as if not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the storm.

Ron took this as an opportunity to look at Harry. He was soaked from the run over to their current location; his cheeks were pink from adrenaline, and his long fringe was dripping onto his forehead, covering that scar that caused Ron to realize his feelings.

Ron looked back onto the lake. He knew that what he had felt last night wasn't going to be a fleeting feeling that would only last for those few seconds. He was afraid to admit that he liked Harry, knowing that once he did it would alter their friendship forever and that he would eventually have to tell him.

"Ron?" Harry's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Ron said turning his head that he could look at Harry.

"What has been up with you for the past week?" Harry said as he turned to face Ron.

Ron fumbled for an answer, squirming from his face being so close to Harry's, and the intensity of his emerald green gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Just like, you been sort of awkward with everything. It just seems like you've been trying to avoid me."

"No I haven't."

"Ron, yes you have. If there's something you need to say or do then just do it. I won't judge you." Harry said before running out into the rain.

Ron sat and watched him run off for a moment and then ran after him.

He pulled Harry around to face him, both of them dripping with water as the rain continued to fall on them.

Ron and Harry both panted as they stared at each other, Ron being to transfixed by Harry's eyes to remember his original motives for chasing him. Ron ran his hand through Harry's hair, then down Harry's cheek, and it came to rest on Harry's neck. He clumsily pulled the smaller boy towards him, and their lips came together.

Ron almost moaned at the contact of Harry's lips. They were film yet gentle, and as Harry opened his mouth when Ron pressed his moist tongue to his lips, Ron almost jumped with joy. Harry was kissing back. Ron's tongue dove into Harry's move, exploring and conquering the unknown territory. Harry's tongue collided with his, sending vibrations to his groin. He wrapped his arms around Harry's wet shoulders pulling them closer together, trying to get every new feeling out of the single kiss. Harry placed his hands on Ron's hips, pulling their waists together as their semi-aroused cocks ground against each others. Ron broke the kiss, trying to gather Harry's emotions from his face.

"I did it." Ron simply said before turning to run back to the Burrow.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? More?

Review.

_xx. georgie._


	2. The Space Between

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm glad to know that people like it.**

**But to be completely honest, this idea has lost fuel for me. I might be able to write something more, but don't be surprised if i don't.**

_xx Georgie_

-------

Ron ran upstairs to his bedroom, the hot tears on his face mixing with the rain that was already streaming down his face. As he slammed the door, he crumbled against the solid frame and let out a cracked sob that he had been holding back ever since he ran away from Harry. His shoulders hunched forward, and his forehead met his knees in hopeless abandon. The door shook as he angrily sobbed against it, his whole body shaking from the effort. His naturally dark blue eyes were almost green from the redness and the tears that were invading his eyes so quickly.

Ron slammed his fist against the floor beneath him and leaned his head against the door. He was panting from the run to his room, but also from his violent sobbing. He bit his lip in frustration, unconsciously biting it so hard that it bled.

"Fuck." He whispered as he wiped the blood away from his bottom lip.

"Fuck." He whispered again as he heard Harry's footsteps coming up from the stairwell.

As Ron heard Harry's footsteps approach he stumbled to the window and wiped the tears away from his face. He heard the door open and could hear Harry's footsteps coming closer. Harry's hand pulled Ron around to face him. Ron knew he looked like a complete idiot. He heavily exhaled all the breath that he had been saving since he first head Harry's footsteps. He knew that his face was bright red from crying and that he was still dripping wet.

"How long?" Harry whispered not letting his eyes leave Ron's face.

"I've probably felt this way forever, I just hadn't admitted it to myself until recently." Ron said his voice cracking mid-sentence. After realizing his feelings for Harry the previous week, and he had come to the conclusion that they had existed forever.

"How'd you know?" Harry said, staring more intently then before.

"It just happened."

"No, how'd you know that I was gay?" Harry said, his eyes leaving Ron's for the first time out of embarrassment.

"I didn't." Ron whispered as he took a step closer to Harry.

"No?" Harry whispered and he put his hands onto Ron's waist.

"No." Ron whispered onto Harry's lips as he closed the space between them.

The kiss was softer, more tender, then the prior one. Ron had felt that the previous one would only last for a fleeting moment, but he felt as though this one could last forever. Harry's wet fringe brushed against Ron's as he moved into the kiss. They stood there, almost to exhausted to deepen the kiss, but at the same time to content with their gentle contact.

Harry nibbled on Ron's lip, almost pushing him over the edge as he asked for entrance. Ron obliged and opened his mouth. Harry timidly slid his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron brushed his tongue against Harry's, and Harry immediately reacted off of this. He pushed Ron over to the nearest bed (his own), and pushed the other boy onto it. He straddled him, and both boys moaned as their erections ground against each others.

Harry captured Ron's lips once more, pressing hard against the soft lips as he ground his hips against the other boys.

Ron slid his hands onto Harry's waist, pushing the thin material up his stomach. Harry broke the kiss allowing Ron to slide the shirt off of him completely.

Harry immediately attached himself to Ron's mouth again, and set to work on Ron sweater. He slid the damp fabric off of Ron's chest, and quickly set on exploring the newly exposed skin.

Harry latched on Ron's neck, his lips grazing over the Adam's apple, and sucking at Ron's collarbones, which caused Ron to shudder, as they were apparently his weak spot.

His hands roamed down to Ron's nipples, thumbing them until they were hard, before moving down to the hard stomach that had been built by strenuous hours of Quidditch. He brought his lips to meet Ron's once more, but Ron pulled back.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry moaned as he lay on top of the heavily breathing boy.

"Is this really what you want?"

"What" Harry asked as he turned to look at Ron.

"Me. Have you ever wanted me before right now?" Ron said, asking the question that had been burning in his mind ever since they had started kissing.

"Yeah. Yeah Of course. Why else would I be doing this?" Harry said looking intently into Ron's eyes.

"How long?" Ron asked, squirming under the pressure of Harry's gaze.

"What?"

"How long since you realized that you were gay?"

"I never realized I was gay. I just knew I was in love with you." Harry confessed as he recaptured Ron's lips.

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

"Hungry aren't you?" Harry said and smirked.

"Ten till seven." He said after he looked at his watch.

"We should probably be getting downstairs."

"True."

"Well to do that you'll have to get off of me."

Harry leaned further into Ron, stubbornly refusing to get off.

"Fine." He murmured into Ron's neck and he took one last smell of the mix of rain and grass that scented Ron's hair. It reminded Harry of flying.


End file.
